


Just Trying to fix it

by Mrs12A



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs12A/pseuds/Mrs12A
Summary: Recueil d'OS se basant sur la série The 100.Je partirai de vraies scènes dans la plupart des chapitres.La majorité seront centrés sur Clarke et Bellamy et leur lien si exceptionnel, mais il se peut que d'autres scènes ou personnages m'inspirent...Voici donc quelques alternatives...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. 7x16 - Version 1 - The Other side

_Holding on now to memories that won't let go of me  
Reminding me that you're gone and I am the one that can't breathe  
I can't breathe_ _I know I'll see you  
I know I'll see you on the other side  
I know I'll see you  
I know I'll see you on the other side  
The other side_ _Oh, wait for me  
In fields of gold  
It's not the end  
It's all I know_

_-The Other Side by Gaits ... (Car j'avais tellement d'espoir en cette chanson pour la fin de la série)_

**_ CLARKE POV _ **

Je cours à perdre haleine, je dois faire vite. Il ne me reste plus que quelques minutes, peut-être plus que quelques secondes, avant la fin. Je dois rejoindre Madi avant l'extinction de notre race. La race humaine. L'humanité va s'éteindre et c'est en grande partie à cause de moi. Je dois être à ses côtés, je dois lui dire au revoir. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je me suis battue pour elle, j'ai tout tenté, et puis j'ai tout perdu. J'ai tout fait foirer. On peut clairement dire que j'ai merdé. On dirait bien que la grande Wanheda s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu. Je me dégoûte.

Les couloirs se ressemblent tous et pourtant j'ai l'impression de connaitre le chemin par coeur sans même avoir à réfléchir. Je hais ces maudits couloirs. Je hais cette putain de planète. Mais par-dessus tout, je me hais moi. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur les épaules...et bien aujourd'hui c'est vraiment le cas, et je n'ai pas eu les épaules assez solides.

À quel moment ai-je commencé à me perdre moi-même? À quel moment suis-je devenue celle qui a mis fin à ce qu'il reste de l'humanité? La vérité c'est que je n'en sais rien. Trop de choses se sont passées ces dernières semaines, ces derniers jours. J'ai perdu beaucoup trop et en voulant conserver le peu qu'il me restait, j'ai perdu encore plus. Je suis devenue mon pire cauchemar. Le pire des monstres. Il n'y aura pas de période magique à l'issue de laquelle l'harmonie sera d'un seul coup restaurée et la douleur pourra s'estomper. Mon cœur n'a jamais totalement pansé ses plaies, je les ai cumulées une à une jusqu'à ce que ça déborde. Je me hais. Ma colère s'est forgée par mon dégoût de moi même. Je déteste cette sensation que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même finalement, ce désespoir noir que j'ai tout gâché, toute seule.

Je cours encore et toujours, plus que quelques dizaines de mètres et je retrouverai bientôt ma fille. Je veux juste pouvoir lui dire à quel point je regrette, et lui dire au revoir, la tenir dans mes bras pour apaiser nos derniers instants. Cela n'enlèvera rien à ma culpabilité, cela ne m'apaisera pas. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule pour vivre cet instant tragique. Seul ce qui subsiste encore de mon âme crie encore son besoin de serrer ma fille contre moi une dernière fois.

Le juge ne m'a pas dit combien de temps il nous restait. Elle n'a donné aucun détail ni expliqué comment ça allait se passer. Elle, Lexa... Enfin plutôt son image.

J'ai tout d'accord était heureuse de la voir, soulagée même. J'ai repensé à la cité des lumières, je n'ai pas pensé du tout au juge. Je pensais que c'était bien elle. Alors je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Lexa m'aimait, elle me soutenait, elle croyait en moi... Et j'avais plus que besoin de soutien! Mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas elle.

A priori ce juge prend l'apparence de la personne que l'on souhaite, d'une personne importante pour nous. C'est notre subconscient qui définit qui apparaît. Et même si sur le coup j'étais surprise, je réalise à présent pourquoi c'était elle... Oui, la seule personne que je me sentais capable d'affronter. La seule capable de m'apaiser sur le moment.

Mon coeur aurait dû me montrer l'un de mes parents, ou Bellamy... Mais je ne voulais pas affronter leur regard, leur déception. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Je les avais trahis, je les avais déçus. J'avais tout bousillé... Faire mieux, être les gentils... J'avais tout réduit à néant. J'avais de toute façon signé ma perte lorsque j'ai appuyé sur cette détente, prenant la vie de mon meilleur ami, de mon âme soeur, de la personne qui m'avait aidé à garder le cap toutes ces années, toutes ces épreuves. Alors oui, ça ne pouvait être que Lexa, le seul regard que je pouvais encore soutenir sans craquer. Lexa était ma plus grande professeur depuis mon arrivée sur Terre. J'avais essayé de m'en inspirer pour diriger mon peuple. Elle a fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je l'ai admirai, je l'ai même aimé, je crois; à moins que ce ne soit surtout son amour pour moi et mon admiration envers elle qui m'a fait penser que je l'aimais. Car aujourd'hui je sais qu'il n'y a toujours eu qu'une seule et unique personne dans mon coeur, depuis le début, Bellamy ...

J'ai essayé d'être comme elle, tentant de faire taire mon coeur au profit de ma tête, pour protéger les miens. Agir comme un chef, comme un commandant. Et pourtant...ça ne m'a pas réussi. À trop vouloir tout contrôler, on finit par éclater. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Il y a des choses qu'on ne doit pas essayer de contrôler. Il faut savoir lâcher prise...

J'arrive enfin à la M-cap.

Je cours vers Madi. Tout mon être n'aspire qu'à la retrouver. Je prends tendrement son visage entre mes mains « **Hey Bébé, je suis là** ». Ce qu'il reste de mon coeur se brise en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, un légume. Et j'ai ruiné le dernier espoir de la sauver. Elle va mourir, je vais mourir, on va tous mourir, à cause de moi. « **Je suis tellement désolée, je t'ai déçu, j'ai déçu tout le monde.** » Je laisse échapper mes larmes pendant cette dernière confession. Je pose ma tête contre elle, toujours inerte, je peux entendre son coeur battre, je me raccroche à ce son. Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à mes actes, à ce que j'aurai bien pu faire pour éviter tout ça... Peut-être que la seule et unique solution n'était pas si difficile en fin de compte: j'aurai tout simplement dû lui faire confiance. Faire confiance à la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais abandonné, qui m'a toujours soutenu toujours suivi, qui ne m'a jamais abandonné... Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas fait confiance? Au lieu de ça j'ai pressé la détente et il est mort de ma main. J'ai tué l'homme que j'aimais. Car oui je l'aimais. À vrai dire c'était bien plus que de l'amour. Avec Madi, il était la seule étincelle de lumière que j'entrevoyais dans cette vie. Il me comprenait comme personne. Je savais bien que mon amour était réciproque. Et pourtant, nous n'avons jamais fait ce petit pas, nous n'avons jamais pu laisser sortir ces quelques mots de notre bouche. Mais on le savait. Il m'a aimé trop tôt, je n'étais pas prête. Je l'ai aimais trop tard, lorsqu'il s'était déjà engagé... Mais peu importe. On savait qu'on s'appartenait, qu'on été liés de ce type de lien dont on ne peut se détacher. C'était mon âme soeur, et je l'ai tué. Rien que pour cela, je mérite tout ça, je mérite de souffrir, je mérite de mourir. Peut-être que dans la mort je pourrais le retrouver...mais me pardonnera-t-il cette ultime trahison? Surement pas cette fois. En tout cas moi je ne me pardonnerai pas. Dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Les minutes passent et rien ne se passe. Je détache Madi afin de pouvoir la coucher sur moi et la prendre dans mes bras. Mes larmes coulant toujours inlassablement.

J'attends patiemment notre heure, je suis épuisée. Je souhaite en finir avec tout ça. Soudain, Madi se met à briller... C'est magnifique, elle devient or.

Je réalise: « **Raven est entrée** ».

Le corps de ma fille se met à scintiller puis la lueur s'échappe. Il brille encore une fois, mais s'éteint dans un sursaut. Je comprends alors que Madi résiste. Elle ne veut pas transcender. Elle ne veut pas me laisser. Je ne le mérite pas. Je veux la sauver. Bellamy avait bien raison. Depuis le début il avait raison et je n'ai même pas essayé une seule seconde de le laisser me convaincre.

Et pourtant, cette transcendance en laquelle il croyait tant, c'est ce qui est en train d'essayer de sauver Madi.

Je sais bien que je n'y aurai pas le droit. Le juge a été clair, je ne mérite pas d'évoluer. Mais Madi le mérite. Et je veux qu'elle vive. Je peux sentir que ma fille se trouvera dans un endroit bon pour elle. Et c'est le plus important.

Je ravale mes larmes et lui explique doucement: « **C'est bon ... Je sais que tu ne veux pas me laisser, mais tu dois y aller maintenant. Ça te donnera une chance de vivre. Lâche prise Madi, lâche prise. J'irai bien.** » Et je le pense... J'irai bien. J'irai bien, car je ne compte pas m'attarder dans cette vie encore bien longtemps. Je suis lasse, épuisée, submergée par la honte et la culpabilité. Je veux simplement que ça cesse. Rejoindre l'autre côté, quoi qu'il puisse y avoir derrière.

Son corps se met à scintiller de plus en plus jusque'à former une magnifique boule lumineuse flottant dans les airs. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ce miracle... Je la regarde s'élever dans le ciel... « **Je t'aimerai toujours Madi, toujours**. »

La boule s'est évaporée. Madi est sauvée, enfin je crois. Elle a transcendé. Je ne sais pas comment Raven a réussi à convaincre son juge et si elle y est arrivé seule... Mais elle a réussi à rattraper le gâchis que j'avais semé, c'est le plus important.

Je m'autorise encore à pleurer quelques minutes puis je décide d'aller voir si d'autres personnes que moi n'ont pas été jugées aptes à transcender. Je vais jusqu'au champ de bataille ou je ne trouve que des formes humanoïdes de lumières. Tout le monde semble avoir évolué sur Bardo. Tous mes amis ont transcendé. Je suis heureuse pour eux. Sincèrement.

Je retourne à la pierre où je trouve le corps sans vie de Cadogan... Les morts ne transcendent pas. J'ai un petit pincement au coeur lorsque je passe à côté. Je regrette presque mon geste. J'ai dit presque.

Oui, il avait raison au fond, la transcendance existe. Mais il a torturé ma fille, la réduite en légume, à détruit son cerveau pour y accéder. Et ça, je ne le cautionnerai jamais. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait réussi le test lui non plus. Alors si je devais recommencer, je le tuerai à nouveau.

J'active donc la pierre pour me rendre sur Sanctum. Là bas tout semble idem, tout le monde a évolué, il n'y a de traces de personnes. Il n'y a que moi.

Je suis dans la salle principale, de retour près de la pierre. C'est là que le flot d'émotions que j'essayais de contenir me submerge. Je baisse mes yeux au sol encore rouge des traces de sang qui n'ont pas réussi à être nettoyées... Son sang. Le sang que j'ai versé.

Je m'écroule par terre ,à l'emplacement même où se trouvait son corps. Qu'en ont-ils fait d'ailleurs? A-t-il seulement pu avoir le droit à un enterrement? Une cérémonie? Je ne pense pas. Les gardes de Bardo l'ont surement ramenés avec eux et envoyé sur Nakara et c'est un endroit où je ne peux retourner seule. De toute façon, ça n'aurait aucune utilité.

Je me contente d'hurler en laissant se déverser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers jours, ces dernières heures, toutes les pertes que je viens de subir... C'est encore ce geste que je regrette le plus et qui me fait le plus souffrir. Je suis un monstre, un putain de monstre. C'est moi qui mérité de mourir, pas lui. Lui, ils les aurait tous sauvés et je sais au fond de moi qu'il aurait trouvé une autre solution pour ne pas que Madi ne se fasse torturer pour cela. J'étais aveuglée par ma peur, j'ai paniqué, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je l'ai tué et je me suis tuée au même moment. Car tout ce qui me définissait est déjà mort à l'intérieur.

À quoi bon rester à présent? Je ne vivrai pas seule comme je l'ai fait après le Praimfaya. Cette fois je n'ai plus aucun espoir, plus personne à qui me raccrocher. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est en finir...le rejoindre de l'autre côté, quoi qu'il puisse y avoir.

J'attrape un des revolvers laissés à l'abandon et vérifie qu'il soit bien chargé. Je ne veux pas subir le choc de devoir recommencer ce geste une seconde fois.

Je me rassois pile à l'endroit où je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. "Je suis désolé" m'avait-il dit .. Désolé de quoi? C'est moi qui dois être désolée. Désolée de ne pas avoir su lui faire confiance. Désolée de ne pas avoir fait de sa vie une de mes priorités alors que l'inverse a toujours été le cas pour lui. Il m'a littéralement ramené d'entre les morts, ramenant mon coeur... La tête et le coeur... Et moi j'ai pulvérisé son coeur en mille morceaux comme je l'avais déjà fait plus d'une fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une métaphore...

Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Il est mort seul, sans avoir eu le pardon ni la compréhension de ses proches... Je lui ai donné la pire des morts possibles. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Alors rien que pour cela, je mérite de ne pas avoir transcendé et je suis satisfaite de finir ainsi. Je veux partir à ses côtés, le rejoindre. Je veux mourir en tant qu'humaine. Aucun superlatif ne sera jamais assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens depuis que je l'ai tué. Je me hais, et je hais toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je me hais, et je hais cette humanité pour laquelle nous avons sacrifié la nôtre.

Je lève mon bras et pointe mon arme sur ma tempe... Je lâche une dernière larme. Je m'apprête à appuyer sur la gâchette et me ravise finalement...je baisse mon bras pour pointer mon revolver sur mon coeur, à l'exact endroit où la balle que j'ai tirée lui a ôté la vie. Je veux subir la même chose que lui. Je le dois. Un sanglot de plus s'échappe. Je dois être forte.

« **Pardonne-moi Madi** », murmurais-je en direction du ciel comme si elle pouvait m'entendre.

« **Je vais le rejoindre O...** » ajoutais-je à l'intention d'Octavia, qui m'a épaulé sans hésitation malgré ce que j'avais fait. Mes doigts se desserrent de la détente de mon arme. Je sens déjà les larmes me brûler les yeux, et la peur de l'inconnu me nouer le ventre.

« **La tête et le coeur...Puissions nous nous retrouver** » dis-je enfin comme une dernière prière... Je presse la détente et une douleur m'envahit. Je m'étouffe dans mon propre sang. Je ne pleure plus. Mon corps s'affale au même endroit que le sien... Je sombre dans le néant.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. J'ai mal au coeur... Les souvenirs me reviennent et je porte la main sur l'endroit qui est censé être baigné de sang. Mon corps semble n'avoir gardé aucune trace de l'impact, je l'ai pourtant bien senti. J'ai senti la vie quitter mon coeur lorsque je m'étouffer dans mon propre sang. Je me redresse lentement, car ma tête tourne encore légèrement. Je me sens comme si j'avais bu trop de Moonshine. Je déteste cette sensation. Je regarde autour de moi et je me rends compte que je suis dans un endroit bien familier, l'odeur métallique me monte aux narines et je me rends compte que ça m'avait manqué bien plus que je ne pourrais l'admettre. Comment est-ce possible? Je suis dans navette!

Je me mets debout et m'avance doucement. C'est bien la navette.Exactement la même navette dans laquelle nous avons été envoyés sur Terre en tant que cobaye. Chaque mètre carré me rappelle un moment bien particulier. Ces souvenirs m'apaisent d'une étrange façon. Nous avons eu bien des moments difficiles là dedans et pourtant, cet endroit représente énormément pour moi. Je me dirige vers la porte où les rideaux qui délimitent l'ouverture sont restés intacts. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve, mais je sais très bien que la navette n'existe plus. Je me suis rendu à cet endroit des centaines de fois après le Praimfaya et plus rien ne subsistait.

Je pose ma main sur le levier d'ouverture même si la porte est déjà ouverte. J'ai peur de mettre le pied dehors, peur de ce que je vais découvrir, peur que tout cela s'évapore... Je me retourne vers l'échelle ... « _Stop l'air pourrait être toxique! » « Si l'air est toxique, on mourra tous de toute façon_ »... Un frisson parcourt ma peau alors que ma mémoire me ramène là où tout a réellement commencé; ce moment où j'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux noirs et où j'ai su qu'un lien spécial me relierait à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'en ai tellement eu peur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle connexion auparavant et je ne l'ai jamais plus ressenti avec quelqu'un d'autre avec une telle intensité. J'ai aimé, j'ai admiré, j'ai protégé... Mais malgré tout mon coeur et mon âme lui ont toujours appartenu. Au lieu d'embrasser pleinement mes désirs, j'ai lutté sans relâche. J'ai été lâche. La grande Wanheda a eu peur et voilà comment j'ai fini, mettant fin à ma propre vie après un ultime échec! Pathétique n'est-ce pas?

Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je pensais être en paix. Je voulais réellement en finir pour de bon en pressant la détente, mais me revoilà au point de départ, visiblement seule au monde, encore. Je suis en enfer, condamnée à vivre à travers mes regrets. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement?

Je me décide à avancer dehors... « _We're back bitches!!_ » Ce souvenir-là a au moins le mérite de faire sécher mes larmes et de m'arracher un sourire timide.

Dehors, il n'y a rien, le calme plat. Le camp est exactement comme il l'était: les tentes, le feu de camp que j'avais éteints au côté de Bellamy lors de notre dernière bataille... Rien n'a bougé. C'est comme ci j'avais remonté le temps. Sauf que le joyeux bordel qui caractérisait notre groupe n'est plus que silence et que je suis seule.

Je me dirige mécaniquement vers SA tente. Je n'ai jamais osé beaucoup y rentrer... Ses affaires sont là, son lit est défait. J'attrape la couverture qui est sur son lit et la serre fort contre moi. Je la porte à mon visage pour pouvoir la respirer... Son odeur, c'est son odeur... J'engouffre ma tête dedans et ça en ai trop: je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il me manque tellement... Pourquoi est-ce que je peux encore ressentir? Je voulais mourir! Ai-je été si mauvaise pour que l'on m'inflige cela?

Je m'allonge sur son lit en me mettant en boule, la couverture toujours serrée contre moi comme un trésor inestimable... Je m'autorise ces quelques minutes supplémentaires dans son univers avant de réessayer de me rayer de l'équation, d'en finir pour de bon... La douleur qui m'habite n'aura pas de fin. C'est un manque que je porterai à jamais en moi.

« **Alors comme ça la commandante de la mort a finalement abandonné la partie! Si on m'avait dit que c'est toi qui mettrais finalement un terme à ta vie!** » Cette voix familière qui n'a aucun scrupule à blaguer sur mon sort me fait sursauter et me redresser vivement... C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Jasper.

Aucun mot n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Je relâche la couverture vivement en reculant. Je ne peux que le regarder avec des yeux choqués ce qui a l'effet de le faire rire encore plus.

« **Ba quoi? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.** » S'amuse t-il encore.

« **J-J-Ja-Jasper ?** » Bégayais-je nerveusement..

« **En chair et en os! Enfin, façon de parler!** » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire!

« **C-Co-Comment ?** »

« **Tu veux savoir comment je peux être là devant toi, en train de me moquer ? Réponse simple: Tu es morte, je suis mort...Tadammm!!** »

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de ravaler la boule qui s'est formée au fond de ma gorge. Il poursuit: « **Et ba dis donc, il semblerait que la grande Wanheda a perdu sa vivacité d'esprit! On est de l'autre côté Clarke ! L'au-delà, le monde d'après... Appelle ça comme tu veux! Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça.** »

Je respire un bon coup pour assimiler cette annonce et reprendre mes esprits.

« **Jasper...Je... Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée d'être ce que je suis. J'ai bien conscience que si j'étais différente tu n'aurais pas eu à finir comme ça. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, mais les mots me manquent. Alors je te dirais simplement que je suis désolée, encore et encore. De toute façon c'est tout ce que je sais dire. Désolée de t'avoir brisé le coeur. Tout est de ma faute, tu avais raison. Je gâche tout.** C'était moi le problème depuis le début.»

« **Tu as fini ? C'est tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit? Tu n'as pas de questions à poser???** »

Je le regarde sincèrement, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Bien sur que j'ai un milliard de questions, mais là tout de suite, je veux qu'il sache combien je m'en veux pour tout. Il est mort en me détestant et je ne me suis jamais pardonné pour ce que je lui avais fait.

Voyant que je n'ajouterai rien, il continue: « **C'est bon Clarke, détends-toi. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. C'est quoi votre phrase déjà? Si tu cherches le pardon, je te le donne? Un truc comme ça non ? Sérieux, je t'en ai voulu assez comme ça de mon vivant, on est cool à présent. J'ai pu voir tout ce que tu as enduré, j'ai vu les choses différemment d'ici, tu sais. Et puis, je suis heureux, on l'est tous. J'ai retrouvé Maya...** »

 **« Maya est là aussi?** »

« **Oui bien sûr. Et pas que Maya.** »

« **Comment ça?** »

« **Tu te rendras vite compte par toi même, c'est assez compliqué, mais pas tant que ça finalement. Je pense qu'on est au paradis...Genre pas les nuages, les anges et toute la cavalerie non! Mais d'une certaine façon ça y ressemble. Finalement on dirait que tu n'as pas été jugée si mauvaise que ça puisque tu es là avec nous.** »

« **C'est à dire?** »

« **On n'est pas tous là, on pense que tu te réveilles sur l'endroit que ton subconscient recherche, celui dont il a besoin, dont il se souvient. Pour beaucoup c'est la Terre bien sûr, mais pas pour tout le monde apparemment. On est pas tous ensemble je te rassure. Tu peux voir que ceux que tu souhaites, s'ils le souhaitent également. Une façon de préserver la paix, je pense. Certains ne sont apparament pas revenu du tout, ils n'ont connu que la Terre et il n'y a aucune trace d'eux donc on pense que certaines personnes ne sont pas revenues du tout. Tu as dû penser à moi à un moment ou à un autre après que tu te sois « réveillée », et me voilà! Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas être le premier à te parler!** »

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. La mort n'est pas la fin... Puissions-nous nous retrouver... finalement, tout ceci n'était pas en vain.

« **Mes parents? Ils sont ici?** »

« **Ta mère et Kane oui, mais pas ton père... je suis désolée. Ta mère pense que comme ton père est mort sur l'arche et qu'il n'avait connu que ça, il a dû se retrouver là haut.** »

Je hoche la tête, un peu déçue mais je ne veux pas en demander trop.

Soudain je réalise... « **Monty? Harper? ... Bellamy?** » Demandais-je en prononçant ce dernier prénom en le murmurant presque...

« **Monty et Harper sont bien ici oui, Lincoln, Finn, Roan, Lexa, Sinclair ... Il y a vraiment plein de monde qui ne demande qu'à te revoir si tu le souhaites... Même Bellamy!** »

Ma respiration se bloque alors que je réalise... Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes de joies, ou de peur, je ne sais pas trop, s'apprête à couler.

Jasper à l'air un peu gêné alors il poursuit: « **Jaha et son fils ne sont pas là par contre, ils doivent surement être sur l'Arche également.** »

« **Bellamy ... tu penses que je peux le voir?** » Honnêtement j'ai arrêter de penser à autre dès qu'il a prononcé son prénom.

« **Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander Clarke. Il faut que tu sois prête d'abord...et je ne peux pas parler pour lui, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il t'attend oui... Tu ne veux pas voir ta mère d'abord? Ou Lexa? Finn peut-être?** »

« **Non!** » Répondis-je un peu trop brusquement. « **Je veux dire, si ce que tu me dis est vrai, j'aurai tout le temps de les voir plus tard, bien sûr que j'en ai envie... Mais là tout de suite, j'ai besoin de voir Bellamy. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il me pardonne ou s'il me déteste... J'ai juste besoin de lui parler et de lui combien ça m'a tué ce que je lui avais fait... Je dois le voir. Comment je fais ? Je t'en supplie, aide moi, je ferai tout ce que tu veux!** »

Il sourit, sincèrement, amicalement. Il me sourit comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. « Tant que ça hein? J'ai toujours su que votre relation était spéciale, je ne savais juste pas à quel point... » Il confirme son sourire et je peux voir dans la lueur de ses yeux qu'il m'accorde son pardon, enfin. « **Ferme simplement les yeux et pense à lui...** »

« **Jasper, je pense, à lui depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux dans la navette! Et pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui se trouve en face de moi!** »

« **Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton mordant...** » il me sourit encore. Effectivement, le ton de ma voix était surement trop froid...je ne veux plus être cette personne. « **Tu pensais à lui, mais avoues que malgré tout, tu es complètement terrorisée de lui faire face! Ton subconscient bloque tout simplement. Lâche prise... Tu verras bien... Je te laisse tranquille à présent. On se verra sans doute bientôt...Je préparerai une petite mixture pour fêter ton arrivée. Monty sera ravi de m'aider!** » Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de tout simplement s'évaporer sous mes yeux ébahis.

Bon d'accord... Je peux le faire. Je dois le faire. Si je veux être réellement en paix ici je dois le faire...respire un bon coup Clarke, ça va aller.

Bellamy...

J'entends un craquement de branche dehors. Je frissonne. Je reprends encore une fois une longue respiration...je m'approche de l'entrée de sa tente et commence à écarter le rideau. Je le vois. Il est là devant moi, devant le feu de camp, il me tourne le dos et j'en profite alors pour détailler chaque courbe de sa silhouette si parfaite. J'admire les boucles de ses cheveux qui vacillent avec le vent...mon coeur bat la chamade. Jel'aime déraisonnablement, anormalement, follement et rien ne pourra changer ça. Que vais-je lui dire? Je suis effrayée comme jamais. Et s'il ne me pardonnait jamais cette fois? Si je devais vivre ici pour toujours avec sa haine??? Il y aura-t-il un moyen que j'en finisse réellement, que je ne sois plus, pour de bon? Les tremblements de mon corps me trahissent et je fais craquer un morceau de bois à mon tour. Il se retourne.

Bon sang qu'il est beau. Ses cheveux sont légèrement plus longs qu'ils ne l'étaient la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et un début de barbe commence à faire son apparition. Je meurs d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Mais je ne le mérite pas. Oublier le passé est devenu impossible à partir du moment où vous l'avez vécu. Mes pensées sont vides sans sa voix. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis sans lui. Je suis vide. Dépourvue de cette moitié qu'il a capturée sans le savoir. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Jamais je ne pourrai cesser de l'aimer. Il me déteste surement, mais je m'en fiche. Moi je l'aime.

Il se retourne complètement pour me faire face, aucun de nous ne bouge. Il me regarde comme seul lui peut le faire: ce regard doux et fort à la fois, ce regard dont je ne sais me détacher et dans lequel je voudrai me perdre. Mes bras tremblent d'envie se de tendre vers lui. Je l'aime tellement fort que ça m'empêche de respirer... Mais je ne sais pas si on va s'en sortir, je ne sais pas comment on est censé réagir dans ces cas-là, et je ne vois plus de solution. Tout est entièrement de ma faute. Je l'ai perdu par ma faute. Et même si c'est dur, je l'assume.

Après quelques secondes, ou peut-être plusieurs minutes à se fixer intensément, un côté de ses lèvres s'étire pour former ce petit sourire en coin dont lui seul a le secret... La sensation d'humidité sur mes joues me fait prendre conscience que je suis en larme. Moi qui voulais rester forte c'est raté. Il a suffi d'un sourire pour que ma carapace ne se brise. Je suis épuisée d'être forte, épuisée de lui résister, cela n'a servi à rien.

« **Bellamy je...** »

 **« Tais-toi Clarke.** » Mon coeur se serre et j'effectue un mouvement de recul machinalement.

Il avance d'un pas et ne me laisse pas le temps d'argumenter. Cela tombe bien, je suis sans voix de toute façon. Je ne peux qu'accueillir ce silence gêné qui me réduit à fixer mes pieds, incapables de le regarder dans les yeux.« **Tu vas me dire que tu es désolée et que tu n'avais pas le choix. Je le sais, je te connais mieux que toi même. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. C'est faux, tu avais le choix, tu avais des dizaines d'autres choix. Tu aurais pu choisir de me faire confiance par exemple...** »

Je garde la tête baissée alors qu'il poursuit, plus délicatement cette fois: « J **'ai vu ce que Cadoghan à fait Clarke. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ici, si on pense très fort aux vivants, on peut voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté... Peu importe, il n'y a plus rien à voir de toute façon , la transcendance ne fait apparemment pas partie du champ de vision...enfin bref. Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé torturer Madi. Je croyais en lui, en la transcendance, mais pas au prix de la vie de Madi. J'aurai donné ma vie pour la protéger. J'espérais que tu le savais! J'étais prêt à conquérir le monde pour toi! Et même si tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me confier la vie de Madi, même si tu doutais de moi... Tu aurais pu gérer ça autrement qu'en me mettant une balle en plein coeur. Tu m'a brisé le coeur des centaines de fois, tu sais... Mais cette fois, c'était littéral. Jamais je n'aurai cru que je mourrai de ta main... Sais-tu seulement ce que ça représente pour moi?** Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontrée. Mais tu es aussi la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Je devrais te haïr. Je devrais oublier ton prénom. Je devrais tout oublier de toi. Ta voix, ton regard, ton sourire... Mais à quoi bon vouloir l'impossible ?»

Les larmes coulent encore... Je suis vraiment pathétique.

« **Je peux l'imaginer oui... Je ne mérite pas d'être ici... Encore une fois je suis désolée. Désolée d'avoir tout gâché, désolée pour tout. Désolée d'en être arrivé là, désolée de te dégoûter, désolée d'être moi...** » Je ne mérite pas qu'il me parle. Ma culpabilité reprend le dessus et renverse le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste. Je me mords la lèvre instinctivement pour essayer de contrôler mes larmes qui ne cessent de se déverser.

« **Stop, Clarke, c'est bon. Je sais que ce que tu as fait t'a achevé autant que moi. Je l'ai vu, j'ai même presque pu le ressentir... Et comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir bien longtemps. Je ne peux que te pardonner et essayer de te comprendre, de me mettre à ta place. Même si cette fois j'ai vraiment du mal à te trouver des excuses, je veux aller de l'avant. Tu t'es assez punie comme ça. Ce que tu t'es infligé... je n'ai pas de mots...on a une nouvelle chance ici. Ce n'est pas la vie, mais ce n'est pas la mort non plus. J'en ai marre de te te pardonner, crois moi, à chaque fois, tu sais c'est comme une allumette qu'on n'arrive pas à allumer alors on essaye avec toute celle du paquet et à force il n'y en a plus. J'y ai cru plus d'une fois, j'ai voulu y croire malgré moi. Mais tu recommences à chaque fois. On dirait que tu le fais exprès parce que tu sais que dans tous les cas sa se passera comme tu le veux, mais voilà cette fois tu as été trop loin... Et pourtant je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je m'étais juré que ça n'arriverait pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu es là et je suis là. Il n'y a que la paix ici. Alors si tu la veux, je te la donne. Je te pardonne, car je sais que cette fois-ci sera la bonne.** »

« **Je ne le mérite pas...je ne mérite pas ton pardon... Pas cette fois. Je ne t'ai jamais mérité** » je pleure encore sans réussir à lever mes yeux vers lui.

C'est alors que je sens deux bras forts m'enlacer... Je m'autorise à poser ma tête contre sa poitrine et j'entends alors son coeur battre... Le plus doux et précieux des sons pour moi à présent. Je reste surprise quelques instants puis je finis par entourer sa taille à mon tour, tout comme il l'avait lui-même fait lors de notre première étreinte. Je le serre aussi fort que je peux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis dans ses bras. Comment un homme aussi bon peut-il m'accorder autant de bienveillance après tout ce qu'il a enduré pour moi?

Je laisse aller mes larmes, j'en ai besoin...

Cet instant se prolonge plusieurs minutes et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'on me coupe une partie de moi-même lorsqu'il commence à s'écarter. Il passe tendrement sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer mes dernières larmes. Ce petit geste suffit à me communiquer son affection.

« **Et si on essayait juste d'aller de l'avant? C'est ce que je veux vraiment Clarke. Ici on peut vivre enfin en paix, même si on ne vit pas vraiment. C'est chaleureux, apaisant... Tu m'as fait un cadeau en fait, sans le savoir. J'étais si épuisé...là je suis enfin paisible. Surtout depuis que tu es là. C'est surement égoïste de ma part, et après tout j'ai bien le droit de l'être un peu il me semble, mais je suis heureux que tu aies échoué et que tu ne sois pas transcendé. Et aussi horrible que cela puisse être, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Sincèrement.** »

Je le regarde, totalement interloquée par tant de bonté. Bon, il vient juste de me dire qu'il est heureux que je me sois ôté la vie... Mais j'ai bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire... Qui aurait cru que me tirer une balle soit la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre?

« **Et si on allait faire une balade Princesse? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer!** »

Je ne sais pas encore comment agir, je suis toujours gênée. J'ai bien compris qu'il m'avait pardonné à sa façon...mais je suis toujours confuse. J'acquiesce simplement en lui souriant bêtement.

Il me prend la main comme si tout était normal entre nous et m'entraine vers la forêt. Après quelques mètres dans cette forêt si chère à mon coeur, je la vois, je n'y crois pas mes yeux: la Rover!

« **Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Monte!** » Son sourire est tellement ravageur que j'oublie ma gêne et lui sourit pleinement à mon tour. J'ai l'impression qu'il a retrouvé toute la folle que et la malice qu'il avait autrefois. Et j'adore ça.

Je m'empresse d'ouvrir la portière et de monter sur le siège passager alors qu'il démarre le moteur. Je le regarde prendre la route, ne pouvant effacer ce petit sourire de mon visage. Nous en sommes donc revenu là lui et moi...je ne gâcherais rien cette fois.

Nous prenons la route sans encombre. C'est calme et paisible, un sentiment de paix m'envahit.

Le chemin ne m'est pas inconnu et pourtant je n'arrive pas à le reconnaitre clairement. Tout a tellement changé. C'est comme si c'était la même Terre qu'avant tout en étant totalement différent... Ce qui n'a pas changé par contre, c'est la façon dont je sens son regard sur moi alors que je ne regarde même pas dans sa direction. Ce type de regard chaleureux qui me dévore l'âme lorsque j'ai le dos tourné. Ce regard que je ne suis désormais plus capable de soutenir. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour conduire et me regarder en même temps... Si je compte le nombre de fois où nous avons planté la Rover j'aurai peut-être ma réponse...cette pensée m'arrache un petit sourire qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer.

« **La balade te plaît?** »

« **Oui, ça m'avait manqué.** » Je lui réponds en tournant machinalement ma tête vers lui, mais détourne de suite le regard... Ce n'est pas ça qui m'avait manqué... Mais lui, être avec lui, partager des moments rien qu'avec lui...accueillir un silence confortable et admirer la route en profitant simplement de sa présence rassurante... Je décide de changer de sujet: « **Ai-je le droit de te demander où tu m'emmènes?** »

Il sourit... Bon sang, je pourrais me fondre dans son sourire! « **Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise...et comme tu ne sembles pas reconnaitre la route, l'effet n'en sera que meilleur!** »

Je souris, la tête baissée... Je l'ai tué... Je l'ai tué et lui il me fait une surprise et veut encore me satisfaire...je ne le mérite vraiment pas. Il m'a pardonné tant de fois, mais comment peut-il me pardonner ce dernier geste atroce?

« **Clarke, pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas? Je t'ai dit que je voulais repartir à zéro et oublier ce qui s'est passé lorsque nous étions...en vie. Ici tout n'est que calme et bonheur. Tu y as le droit aussi. Si tu n'en as pas convaincu, je le suis pour toi! Il est temps de te pardonner. Finalement, me tirer dessus est peut-être la meilleure chose que tu as pu faire...sinon je ne serai pas là, avec ceux que nous avions perdus, et tu ne serais pas là non plus. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous sommes ensemble maintenant. »**

J'ose enfin lever mon regard pour contempler cet homme exceptionnel qui se tient à mes côtés par le grand des miracles. Je hoche la tête timidement. Quand on a épuisé tous les discours convenus, difficile de savoir quoi dire, et pourtant je le dois.

**« Je suis tellement désolée... »**

**« J'ai dit que c'était du passé... »**

« **Non, Bellamy, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Je ne pourrais pas te regarder dans les yeux tant que je ne t'aurai pas fait de vraies excuses, tant que je ne t'aurai pas expliqué...je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je vais devoir vivre avec si je peux dire ça comme ça. Je n'oublierai jamais mon geste. Mais laisse-moi juste tenter de m'excuser, je t'en prie. Et je te promets qu'après je ferai en sorte d'aller de l'avant...ne me demande pas d'oublier mon geste, mais nous n'en parlerons plus jamais si c'est ce que tu souhaites...** »

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et semble étudier le fond de mon coeur... Il acquiesce et me laisse continuer... Je me rends alors compte que je ne sais pas réellement quoi lui dire ni comment tourner mes phrases. Alors je décide de ne plus rien contrôler et de parler sans réfléchir, je lui dois bien ça après tout.

« **Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne m'excusera totalement ni rendra ma culpabilité moins lourde à porter... Crois-moi... Mais même si tout a été très vite depuis, ce que j'ai fait n'a pas cessé de me hanter...je ...tu étais ma bouée Bellamy, mon ancre, mon pilier,le coeur de mon être. Après la perte de ma mère, le seul moment où je me suis sentie apaisée est quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras lorsque je suis revenue à Sanctum. J'avais besoin de toi plus que jamais. J'avais réussi à sauver Madi, certes, mais j'avais perdu ma mère. Madi était encore sous ma responsabilité, je devais la protéger, mais j'ai eu l'impression que plus personne ne veillait sur moi, plus personne sauf toi: car c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait toi et moi: on veillait l'un sur l'autre. Tu es ensuite parti jusqu'à la pierre et je le comprenais bien. J'étais heureuse pour toi que tu ais enfin pu renouer avec Octavia, tu en avais besoin. J'ai essayé d'aller de l'avant alors que tout le monde comptait encore sur moi. J'ai essayé de gérer le deuil de ma mère, mais je ne me suis pas autorisé à réellement la pleurer comme je l'aurai dû. On ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Et la seule personne à qui je voulais me confier n'était pas là... Ensuite on a appris votre disparition et je n'ai pas hésité une seule minute à laisser Madi pour aller vous rechercher, pour te sauver... On a littéralement traversé l'enfer avant de parvenir à Bardo où Gabriel m'a annoncé que tu étais mort... Et là mon monde s'est écroulé, réellement. Ce que j'étais est mort avec toi, à cette annonce. Je ne pouvais plus respirer pleinement et tout se brouillait dans mon cerveau. Mais encore une fois, tout le monde comptait sur moi et je devais réfléchir pour les sortir de là... Et alors même que mon esprit commençait sérieusement à sombrer dans la folie, tu es revenu miraculeusement... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as traversé et j'aurai tellement aimé que tu puisses me l'expliquer...J'aurai dû deviner à la froideur que tu mettais dans ton étreinte...J'aurai dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais tu m'as trahi. Je n'ai pas compris. Ce qui restait de moi-même s'est brisé pour de bon. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de savourer le fait que tu étais encore en vie que tes paroles m'ont dévasté. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, plus comment agir... Il est vrai que je n'ai pas essayé de te faire confiance, j'aurais dû creuser un peu plus, mais tu me connais n'est-ce pas? Je ne réagis pas sagement lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. J'ai laissé ma description et ma colère prendre le dessus. Je voulais croire que MON Bellamy était toujours là au fond, mais tout porta à croire le contraire. Puis nous sommes revenus sur Sanctum où j'ai retrouvé Madi. Il ne me restait plus qu'elle. Ma seule et unique mission désormais serait de la protéger envers et contre tous. Plus rien d'autre ne m'importait. Même pas ma vie. Et il y a eu ce fichu carnet à dessin...je sais bien qu'il y avait des tas d'autres moyens de t'empêcher de divulguer ceci à Cadoghan... Mais sur le moment...** »

Je sens les larmes couler inlassablement et je dois prendre quelques secondes avant de continuer.Il ne m'interrompt pas. Il sait que j'ai besoin de vider mon sac, plus pour ma propre conscience que pour gagner son pardon qu'il m'a déjà accordé.

« **Je t'ai tellement détesté dans les minutes qui ont suivi... J'aurais voulu que tu ne montres rien, que tu attendes que je parte... Que tu fasses au moins semblant d'être de mon côté! Je me suis forcé à t'en vouloir pour ne pas me haïr et pourtant c'est tout de même ce qu'il s'est passé. À la seconde même où j'ai pressé cette putain de détente, en tirant sur toi, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. J'aurais voulu que ta soeur me hurle dessus, me tabasse à mort, qu'Echo me crache au visage et me fasse subir milles et une tortures... J'aurais voulu que toute cette rage qu'ils avaient tous contre moi refasse surface et me punisse. Je le méritais. Je voulais hurler ma révolte que le monde ose encore continuer de tourner. Comment le temps pouvait-il avoir encore l'audace de s'écouler sans toi, après ce que j'avais fait ?**

 **Mais au lieu de ça, ils ont compris, ils m'ont consolé...Et tu sais quoi. C'était encore pire en fait! La seule qui ne comprenait pas c'était celle pour laquelle je l'avais fait. La seule qui aurait du comprendre en fait...Mais elle savait que ce geste m'avait détruit et que j'avais détruit tout espoir d'un avenir heureux. Et je ne te parle même pas du moment où Madi a décidé de se rendre et de celui où j'ai compris que la transcendance existait bel et bien, que tu avais raison... Tout ceci mis bout à bout n'a fait que m'annihiler entièrement. En te tuant, je me suis tuée. J'ai souhaité que tu ne m'aies jamais ramené à la vie. J'ai souhaité que Joséphine ait totalement pris possession de mon esprit, car de toute façon il ne m'appartenait plus. La tête et le coeur... Je ne suis pas entière , je ne suis pas moi même sans toi. Tu m'as toujours protégé et 'j'ai bien conscience que bien des fois je suis passé avant Octavia dans tes priorités...Et regarde le remerciement que je t'ai donné! Je ne mérite pas ta bonté ni ton pardon. Je ne mérite ni ton amitié ni ton affection et encore moins ta compassion. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, je devrai être ailleurs, en train de souffrir mille tourments. Et au lieu de ça me voilà là, dans cette espèce de paradis où j'ai retrouvé Jasper qui m'annonce que je pourrais revoir tous ceux que j'ai perdus et qui n'ont pas transcendé... Je te retrouve toi qui m'accordes une fois de plus ton pardon et qui me regardes toujours comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bien... Je n'y comprends rien. Je voudrais mériter tout ça, je ne demande que ça... Mais comment puis-je mériter tout ceci après tout ce que j'ai fait. Après ce que je t'ai fait... Comment pourrais-je te mériter maintenant?** »

Je respire enfin. J'ai tout sorti d'une traite. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux et son regard a rejoint le mien sur ma dernière question. J'ai vidé ma conscience du fardeau qui me pesait. Je n'attends pas de réponse, pas de réaction. J'avais juste besoin qu'il le sache. Je devais le dire à voix haute. Il a toujours était mon seul confident de toute façon...je reprends mon souffle en me vidant de mes dernières larmes...je regarde à nouveau la route que je ne reconnais toujours pas... J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire maintenant... J'aurais presque envie de m'excuser d'être honnête, d'admettre mes sentiments là où un mensonge serait tellement plus confortable, plus acceptable.

Mais il me connaît bien. Il ne répond rien... Je sens une main chaleureuse se poser la mienne alors que mon coeur bat plus rapidement. C'est étrange comme je me sens vivante alors que je suis morte. Par ce simple geste, il me montre que nous irons de l'avant et que nous ferons cela ensemble comme toujours. Je dois l'accepter. Je dois me pardonner. Si lui y est arrivé, je dois au moins essayer. Alors je me contente de relâcher ma tête contre l'appui-tête en posant mon autre main par-dessus la sienne...

Nous roulons comme ça pendant ce qui me semble plus d'une heure ou même deux. Nous traversons de fabuleux paysages que je peux à présent apprécier sans crainte que l'on se fasse attaquer. Je finis par me relaxer. Tout ceci est vraiment dingue et je ne suis pas encore sure de savoir si c'est réel ou non... Mais ça m'en a tout l'air! Le soleil atteint presque la fin de sa course... Il ne va pas tarder à se coucher et cela rend ces visions encore plus majestueuses. Il y a des routes qui sont belles, peu importe où elles mènent, l'important c'est surtout la personne qui est à nos côtés pour les traverser.

« **Pourrais-tu fermer les yeux s'il te plait et me promettre de ne pas les ouvrir avant que je te le dise?** »

« **Euh... Oui bien sûr .** » Lui répondis-je maladroitement ? J'aime son côté taquin. Ce petit air joueur qui m'avait tant agacé lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Cet air qui m'insupportait, car mon coeur battait à chaque fois plus vite et que ma peau frissonnait. Ce sourire charmeur qui a gagné mon coeur alors que je faisais tout pour lutter contre ce sentiment si intense qui me submergeait.

Je sens la voiture ralentir et se garer... « **N'ouvre surtout pas, je vais venir t'ouvrir la porte et te guider, on va devoir continuer à pied** ».

J'entends sa portière et je me permets de relâcher un petit rire... Voilà que je me surprends à être euphorique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance, mais il a vraiment le don pour m'apaiser.

Je retrouve mon mode sérieux lorsqu'il m'ouvre la porte. Je frissonne une fois encore lorsque sa main prend la mienne pour m'aider à sortir du véhicule. Son autre main se pose au creux de mes reins et c'est mon être tout entier qui vibre sous ce contact.

« **Ça va aller, je te tiens. Laisse-toi guider. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.** »

Nous marchons quelques minutes lorsqu'il me lâche totalement à mon grand regret.

« **C'est bon tu peux ouvrir...** »

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux... Le village de Shallow Valley.

Je suis sans voix, seules quelques larmes parviennent à s'échapper de mon corps. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sont des larmes de joie.

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être vivre ici, mais si cela te dérange ou te fait trop penser à Madi...ou que tu préfères un autre endroit... »

« **Non Bellamy... C'est parfait. Je suis exactement là où je dois être...avec qui je veux être...** » Je lui souri sans aucune retenue. Il a réussi, je sens que l'ancienne Clarke, que j'avais cru évaporée, reprend vie. Un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien trop longtemps me submerge: je me sens bien.

« **Si tu veux bien de moi, je voudrais m'installer dans le coin avec toi. Il y a bien assez de place il me semble et ce village est vraiment magnifique. Je ne l'avais presque pas vu et pourtant c'est là que je me suis rendu après avoir compris le fonctionnement de tout ceci. J'ai pensé que c'est là que tu te « réveillerais » mais tu as choisi la navette sans t'en rendre compte. Pour être honnête, tu aurais pu t'y rendre simplement en y pensant très fort, mais je trouvais que la surprise et la ballade en Rover étaient une bonne idée.** »

« **Tu as bien fait... Merci... Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.** »

Je prolonge mon regard pour lui en faire ressentir toute la sincérité. Je m'avance doucement vers la cabane qui me servait de maison, mais il me retient tendrement par le poignet.

« **Attends... Avant j'ai quelque chose à te montrer... Tu auras tout le temps de reprendre tes marques ne t'inquiète pas.** »

Il me reprend la main et m'entraine vers la forêt. Je connais ce chemin même si la flore n'est plus tout à fait la même. Il me semble qu'on se dirige vers la plaine.

« **Serait-ce trop te demande d'encore fermer les yeux quelques instants?** »

« **Vos désirs sont des ordres...** » laissai-je échapper toujours gagnée par l'euphorie.

Je ferme donc les yeux et me laisse entrainer, il entrelace nos doigts pour renforcer son soutien. Le fait d'avoir les yeux clos me permet de ressentir son toucher plus intensément. Je peux profiter de la chaleur de sa peur plus intensément. De petits papillons sont en train de faire la fête dans mon corps. Je ne pensais plus jamais ressentir ça.

Il s'arrête et exerce une légère pression sur ma main pour me faire comprendre de m'asseoir. Je le sens se poser juste à côté de moi et passer un bras autour de mon cou. Il place ses mains devant mes yeux ce qui a pour effet de rapprocher son visage du mien. Je peux sentir son souffle contre ma joue et tous mes sens sont en émoi. « **Tu peux ouvrir** », me chuchote-t-il tellement lentement que je pense qu'il le fait exprès pour attiser ces sensations que j'essaye de contenir. Pas de doute, j'ai retrouvé le Bellamy joueur et charmeur de nos débuts pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Il glisse ses mains et les enlève délicatement de mon visage pour me dévoiler cette vue imprenable... C'est bien la plaine. Le soleil a jauni les herbes hautes et les reflets magiques du crépuscule donnent l'impression que le champ est baigné d'or... Ce spectacle est magnifique.

Je reste bouche bée, ne cessant de m'émerveiller de tant de beauté. La Terre m'avait manqué, cet endroit m'avait manqué, mais je sais que rien de tout cela n'est réellement responsable de la vague de joie qui me traverse: c'est lui.

« **Merci... d'être toi** »

« **Tout le plaisir est pour moi Princesse .** » Il appuie bien sur la prononciation de ce surnom qui ne sonne bien que de sa bouche...

Il s'en amuse tout en s'allongeant dans l'herbe alors que je le contemple sans doute un peu trop amoureusement. Il tapote le sol pour que je fasse de même et je dois avouer que je ne demande que ça.

On reste là quelques dizaines de minutes à regarder le ciel dévoiler sa magie avant de sombrer dans le noir et de révéler la lumière des étoiles. Naturellement, sans rien dire, savourant simplement la proximité de nos corps, de nos coeurs.

J'ose finalement mettre ma main dans la sienne et cette fois, ce geste n'a rien de platonique. Je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. J'ose enfin, après toutes ses années, après toutes ses erreurs...

Il se tourne complètement vers moi et je fais de même...

Il prend la parole: « **Je t'ai patiemment écouté m'expliquer que tu ne me méritais pas, m'expliquer tout ce que tu m'as pris... Maintenant je veux que tu m'écoutes t'expliquer tout ce que tu m'as apporté et à quel point tu mérites mon pardon.** »

Il doit lire l'incompréhension dans mon regard, car il n'attend pas que je réponde et continue: « **Lorsque tu m'as rencontré, j'étais une âme égarée, je me dirigeais sur la mauvaise voie, j'ai bien failli devenir le monstre que je pensais déjà être... Mais tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Malgré toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire tu m'as toujours soutenu, toujours prouvé que je valais la peine d'exister. Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais pensé mériter ton attention, ton affection. Alors, crois-moi je sais ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui. Je veux que cela cesse. On a traversé des choses inimaginables tous les deux et on a toujours su retrouver notre chemin l'un vers l'autre. Même dans la mort nous avons réussi à nous retrouver... La vérité c'est que je te mentirais si je te disais que ça me suffit. Ce n'est pas le cas. Ça ne l'a jamais été. J'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais, car je n'avais jamais rien connu de comparable et je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre. La vie nous a ensuite séparés et quand je t'ai enfin retrouvée, j'étais engagé avec une autre personne. Je t'ai cru morte et ça a bien failli me tuer. Echo m'a aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau et ne pas sombrer sur cet anneau, mais jamais elle n'a pris ta place. J'ai été lâche en prolongeant cette relation sur Terre, car tout a changé à l'instant même où j'ai replongé mon regard dans tes yeux océans. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, j'ai finalement eu la conviction que cette lueur dans tes yeux était celle que j'attendais... Mais je t'ai aimé trop tôt, et tu m'as aimé trop tard. J'ai repoussé sans cesse le moment où je devrai tout avouer, tout risquer... Et puis ce moment n'est jamais arrivé. Tu m'as explosé le coeur en mille morceaux, littéralement. Mais même à cet instant, c'est la tristesse que je voyais dans tes yeux qui m'anéantissaient le plus...certains disent qu'on reconnaît le grand Amour lorsqu'on s'aperçoit que le seul être au monde qui pourrait vous consoler est justement celui qui vous fait le plus de mal. Je veux que tu comprennes que je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je crois que le lien qui nous unit est infaillible et si nous n'avons pas pu l'honorer dans la vie, alors je veux qu'on essaye dans la mort. Car le paradis, ou peu importe l'endroit où l'on se trouve, ne pourra être vraiment chez moi que si je suis à tes côté. Désolé d'être franche; je ne peux plus me cacher, cela me détruirait. Ce cœur déjà fissuré menace de se briser en mille morceaux. Mon esprit éreinté se perdrait définitivement dans le déni .Je sais bien que tu peux choisir de rester aux côtés de Lexa et je l'accepterai si c'est le cas. Mais j'ai juste besoin que tu saches que je t'aime bien plus qu'il est humainement concevable. Je t'idolâtre, je t'admire...dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. Je sais tout ce que tu as traversé jusqu'à présent. Je sais tout ce que tu as enduré, réussi...Je connais toutes les épreuves par lesquelles tu es passée, tout ce que tu as souffert. Je connais ton passé, et malgré tout je suis fier de toi. Si tu es es arrivée jusque là, c'est parce qu'à chaque fois, tu as su, par ton courage te relever. Alors prends conscience de l'être fort qui est en toi, regarde-toi sous ton vrai jour, vois qui tu es vraiment, reconnais toutes tes victoires... Regarde toi comme je te vois et comme je ne cesserai jamais de te voir. J'accepte tout de toi.** **Peu importe comment tu décides de « vivre » ici ... Je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive et et que je t'ai toujours aimé inconditionnellement.** »

Mon coeur est sur un petit nuage ...J'ai toujours cru que notre lien si beau était également trop compliqué. C'était faux, tout était simplement faux, il n'y a jamais rien eu de compliqué entre nous finalement. Nous sommes des âmes soeurs. Des vrais. Nous sommes nés l'un pour l'autre, c'est une évidence.

« **S'il te plait dis quelque chose maintenant...** » Me supplie-t-il à présent.

« **Je t'appartiens corps et âme Bellamy Blake, je t'ai toujours appartenue et je t'appartiendrai à jamais, dans la vie comme dans la mort. C'est toi et moi, ça l'a toujours était...Je pourrais te dire que je t'aime mais ce ne serait pas assez fort pour refléter la puissance de mes sentiments. Tu es mon âme soeur. Et je ne veux plus vivre, ou plutôt mourir, peu importe, je ne veux plus passer une seule seconde de plus sans toi, nous en avons déjà bien trop gaspiller et nous avons vu qu'il n'arrive jamais rien de bon lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Les autres peuvent bien attendre encore un peu. Pour l'instant, j'ai simplement besoin de toi**. **Je vais te prouver que chaque cellule de mon corps est inconditionnellement amoureuse de toi. Je t'aimerai jusque'à l'éternité et je n'en serai jamais lassée.** »

Je parcours les quelques centimètres qui me séparent de ses lèvres. J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps... il n'y a aucune retenue dans mon baiser, tout n'est que passion. Je plonge ma main dans sa chevelure bouclée alors qu'il m'attrape la taille pour me coller à lui... C'est si bon. J'en veux plus, je n'en serai jamais rassasiée. Je veux que l'on s'unisse et que nos corps se fonde l'un dans l'autre... Je ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à lui. C'est donc ça, le bonheur ? Si l'on m'avait dit que c'est dans la mort que je le trouverai...

On se décolle lorsque nous n'arrivons plus à respirer. Il passe son index sur mes lèvres souriantes en me disant: « **Alors Princesse, et maintenant?** »

Je lui réponds par un large sourire qui retranscrit l'intensité de mon bonheur. Je lui caresse la joue et lui dit finalement d'un air malicieux: « **Maintenant, on fait tout ce qu'on veux! Mais on le fait ensemble...** » Et je scelle ces paroles d'un baiser qui a un goût de bonheur et d'éternité.


	2. Après le 7x16...Welcome to the new age

Une fois de plus, j’essuie les larmes déversées sur mes joues… Une fois de plus, je me retrouve là, dans ce sinistre endroit, à pleurer sur mon sort, sur le sien…

Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mes pieds me ramènent toujours ici: dans le hall du bunker qui a abrité bien trop d’atrocités pour pouvoir les compter.

Sans même m’en rendre compte, je me retrouve souvent assise sur ces marches. Les mêmes marches où j’ai autrefois décidé que sa vie était plus importante que le sort de l’humanité toute entière, que le sort de notre peuple. C’était il y a des centaines d’années et pourtant ce souvenir ne cesse de me hanter…je l’ai épargné ce jour-là, tout ça pour en arriver là.

J’ai honte, tellement honte de ne pas être heureuse. Mais comment le pourrais-je? Je ne veux pas paraitre ingrate, je sais bien que mes amis se sont « sacrifiés » pour ne pas me laisser seule ici. J’ai bien conscience qu’ils auraient pu avoir une éternité de plénitude et qu’au lieu de ça, ils sont revenus sur Terre, vivre une vie d’humain, sans pouvoir avoir de descendance, en sachant que lorsqu’il donnerait leur dernier souffle, il n’y aurait rien derrière.

J’ai d’abord été surprise de leur geste, touchée, soulagée surtout, et même heureuse. Je ne me voyais pas vivre toute une vie seule avec mes démons intérieurs. Picasso aurait été ma seule raison de rester vivante, je ne l’aurai pas abandonné. Mais j’aurai simplement respiré sans vivre pleinement, pour expier mes pêchés, car je sais bien que je ne mérite pas d’être heureuse. Pas après tout ce que j’ai fait. Pas après que je lui ai ôté la vie. Et c’est en fait ce que je fais tout de même, entourée de mes amis, la seule famille qu’il me reste, mais si seule à l’intérieur. Et pourtant l’ambiance est excellente, paisible, chaleureuse…

Je participe activement à la vie du camp. Nous construisons chaque jour un peu plus et nous cela commence à prendre forme. Nous aurons réellement bientôt un vrai petit village rien qu’à nous. Il n’y a plus que nous de toute façon.

Ma relation avec chacun d’entre eux est vraiment rétablie et mes erreurs du passé ont visiblement été totalement pardonnées. Même Raven et Murphy, qui étaient particulièrement hostiles voir agressifs envers moi, avaient bel et bien enterré la hache de guerre et je me suis d’ailleurs énormément rapprochés de Murphy. Après Octavia, il était celui dont je me sentais le plus proche. Malgré nos nombreuses erreurs, nous sommes tout trois parvenus à dépasser notre côté sombre…enfin, eux deux oui, moi je n’en suis pas si sure. Je n’avais rien prouvé jusqu’à présent. Je n’avais pas fait amende honorable et je n’en aurais surement jamais plus l’occasion. Alors, participer, aider, sourire et mettre de mien dans chaque minute passée avec eux était la seule chose à faire.

En parlant d’Octavia, je n’en revenais toujours pas de la facilité avec laquelle Echo et elle m’avaient pardonné. Non pas que je m’en plaigne au contraire. J’avais besoin d’Octavia, elle était désormais tout ce qui me rattachait à lui, et même si son séjour sur Skyring la rendait désormais plus vieille que moi, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de m’en sentir responsable, comme une petite soeur; et étrangement, je pense qu’elle ressentait également ce même lien. Je m’étais rapproché d’elle naturellement, comme si nous étions toutes deux liées par quelque chose qui nous dépassait, ou plutôt quelqu’un que l’on avait perdu…l’amour pour le même être, cette même personne que j’avais cru bonne sacrifier ce jour maudit.

Elle est d’ailleurs la seule à savoir où je vais m’isoler régulièrement. Les autres pensent que je vais me promener en forêt pour prendre un peu de temps pour moi, comme chacun les fait plus ou moins. Octavia elle, sait que je me rends dans le hall de ce fichu bunker. Elle m’a suivi un jour, s’inquiétant pour moi. Elle est descendue me rejoindre alors que je sais combien elle déteste cet endroit qui lui rappelle le monstre qu’elle a un jour était. Je n’ai pas étais surprise plus que ça de la voir. Je savais bien que si une personne pouvait comprendre, c’était bien elle. Elle n’a pas posé de question, c’était inutile puisqu’elle savait bien pourquoi cet endroit me tenait tant à coeur. Cet endroit où j’avais jadis laissé Bellamy ouvrir la trappe pour qu’il puisse la sauver au risque que notre sort soit condamné. Cet endroit où j’avais alors réellement pris conscience de ces sentiments que je refoulai depuis notre atterrissage sur Terre, lorsque j’avais plongé mes yeux dans son regard pénétrant. Oui, c’est bien là que j’ai pris conscience que j’étais complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Bellamy Blake.

Bien sûr, je m’en doutais déjà, je faisais tout pour refouler cet amour qui me submergeait chaque jour un peu plus, mais qui me terrifiait. J’avais déjà aimé, bien sûr, enfin, je crois. Finn, peut-être. Lexa, surement. Mais ce que je ressentais pour Bellamy, c’était bien plus que ça, ça dépassait la raison, le coeur, l’esprit, le temps et l’espace. Je me sentais liée et connectée à lui, mon âme soeur. Et ce jour-là, j’ai testé mon amour… Et quand je n’avais pas hésité à laisser ma mère se pendre ou à poignarder Finn pour sauver le plus grand nombre, j’avais été incapable de sacrifier Bellamy pour préserver notre peuple. Si il me manquait une dernière pièce de puzzle pour confirmer ma dévotion, elle m’a était donné dans ce hall…

Alors oui, je ressentais le besoin de venir ici. Le besoin de souffrir de mon erreur. J’ai tué l’homme que j’aimé. Je l’ai tué, car je pensais sauver mon enfant. L’amour d’une mère n’a pas de limite et même si Madi n’a pas mon sang, je la considère comme ma fille. Elle me manque énormément. Mais je sais qu’elle est apaisée et heureuse là où elle est et c’est tout ce que je souhaitais. Vivre sans elle est ma punition. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. Je n’étais plus moi même depuis ces quelques jours qui ont défilé bien trop vite. Il avait changé…mais moi aussi. Il m’a sauvé la vie en partageant son souffle avec le mien. Sa tête à ordonner à mon coeur de battre, la mienne lui a explosé le sien…je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi et comment j’ai pu en être capable. La colère, la peur, la déception, la jalousie ? Peut-être oui. Mais cela n’excuse rien. J’étais si déboussolée, perdue, poussée à bout… En appuyant sur la gâchette, je savais bien que mon geste mettrait fin également à ce qu’il restait de moi-même, de mon coeur, de mon âme. Et c’est peut-être ce que je cherchais finalement. J’avais essayé plusieurs fois de mettre fin à mes jours, sur Terre, sur Sanctum. Je n’avais pas non plus hésité à partir en première ligne me sacrifier à mainte reprise… Et en tirant, j’ai finalement réussi à me tuer de l’intérieur, mais je l’ai entrainé dans ma chute et c’est quelque chose que jamais je ne me pardonnerai. Je donnerai tout pour prendre sa place et lui donner une chance de vivre ou même de transcender si c’était son souhait… Mais il n’y a malheureusement rien que je ne puisse faire. Alors je vivrai avec et souffrirai jusque’à la fin de mes jours. Je me dois de sourire devant mes amis, d’agir normalement. Je ne veux pas qu’ils me pensent ingrate qu’ils soient revenus pour moi. Mais au fond de moi, je me consume de chagrincommh je le mérite. Et Octavia le sait bien.

Lorsqu’elle est venue me trouver, elle m’a confié qu’elle savait que Bellamy et moi partagions quelque chose de spécial. Elle m’a dit qu’elle savait que je ressentais bien plus que de l’amitié pour lui et que son frère partageait les mêmes sentiments. D’après elle, elle le savait même avant que nous n’eussions voulu nous l’avouer et elle nous trouvait tellement idiots et aveugles de ne pas nous en rendre compte. Elle avait analysé notre relation au fil de nos échanges et avait remarqué que nous nous l’étions finalement avoué à nous même, mais que nous restions l’un et l’autre incapables de voir que nos sentiments étaient réciproques. Aucun de nous ne voulant faire le premier pas qui simplifierait tout. Selon elle, il m’avait aimé trop tôt, et je l’avais aimé trop tard, bien que les sentiments étaient toujours présents et même plus puissants qu’avant…

Elle n’a pas reparlé de mon geste non, elle m’a simplement expliqué par un long discours que Bellamy m’aurait également pardonné comme il a toujours su le faire quand il s’agissait de moi, remarquant par ailleurs qu’il m’avait toujours pardonné bien plus facilement qu’à elle. Elle a terminé en me disant qu’il aurait voulu que je tourne la page et que je profite de cette seconde chance, que je trouve l’amour, que je vive comme elle est parvenue à le faire… Oui, je savais bien que Gaia attendait juste un petit signe de ma part pour tenter un rapprochement. Mais je n’étais pas prête et je doutais sérieusement que je le sois un jour. Prendre du bon temps comme avec Niylah pourquoi pas… Mais une relation sérieuse? Mon coeur était déjà pris. Mon coeur avait en fait explosé en même temps que le tien et tu avais emporté ma vie avec toi… Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il vaut mieux parfois rester seul que d’être avec quelqu’un qui n’est pas investi à 100% dans la relation.

Et me revoilà aujourd’hui, au même endroit encore une fois, les yeux rougis d’avoir trop pleuré. Mon esprit tellement torturé par tous ces regrets…il faut que je fasse plus d’efforts, pas pour moi non, je ne le mérite pas. Mais pour eux. Ils ne méritent pas ma mine déprimée même si peu ont dû s’en rendre compte. Je dois sécher mes larmes, et aller de l’avant.

C’est ce que je me dis chaque jour où je me retrouve ici…et pourtant, je n’y arrive pas. J’ai l’impression que je n’y arriverai jamais. J’ai besoin de prendre ce temps pour moi, pour penser rien qu’à lui et à tout ce que j’ai perdu, tout ce que j’ai sacrifié, la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. J’ai besoin de me mutiler l’esprit. C’est ma façon de faire pénitence. Alors, au lieu de me relever et de retourner auprès de ma nouvelle famille, je prends ma tête entre mes mains et me remets à pleurer…

« **Clarke …** » Je reconnais cette voix profonde qui fait vibrer chaque cellule de mon corps. La sienne. Mon esprit me joue des tours. Je deviens folle, c’est officiel.

Même si je sais que c’est impossible je ne peux m’empêcher de lever la tête vers ce qui me semble être la provenance de cette voix qui me manque tant.

Holly shit! Soit je suis complètement tarée, soit ce fichu juge est venu me torturer lui même, mais dans les deux cas, c’est bien Bellamy que je vois là devant moi, me regardant avec toute la compassion qui le caractérise.

Je cligne des yeux, secoue ma tête, respire profondément. Il est toujours là, immobile. Je suis donc peut-être un peu moins aliénée que je ne le pensais. La deuxième option semble se profiler. Putain de juge! Je préférai encore l’apparence de Lexa. Au moins ça ne me brisait pas le coeur plus qu’il ne l’était déjà et je me sentais capable de soutenir son regard. Là, ce n’est clairement pas le cas. Je reprends ma tête entre les mains et souffle: « **Qu’est-ce que tu me veux? Je pensais en avoir fini avec toi ? Change de visage s’il te plait, c’est vraiment bas de ta part de m’infliger ça. Crois-moi je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour me torturer l’esprit, je suis très douée pour le faire seule! Alors, va-t’en retrouver tes lumières!** »

« **Clarke… c’est moi…** » Il l’imite tellement bien. C’est à s’y méprendre. Je me suis vite rendu compte que Lexa n’était pas Lexa. Le physique était identique, mais rien d’autre ne lui ressemblait. Là, c’est différent…étrange, trop réel, trop lui.

« **Je t’ai dit de me laisser tranquille, tu n’as pas tes lumières à t’occuper ou d’autres espèces à juger? »** Lui lançais-je de mon meilleur ton condescendant.

 **« Clarke…regarde-moi s’il te plait… »** Sa voix est douce et chaleureuse, exactement la même intonation que lui. Je ne peux donc me résoudre à l’ignorer. De toute façon, si c’est réellement le juge, je sais qu’il ne me laissera pas si facilement, alors autant le confronter, une fois encore, et confronter également le visage de l’homme que j’aimais et à qui j’ai ôté la vie. Je lève donc doucement les yeux, m’attardant sur chaque détail de sa silhouette, chaque fossette parfaitement dessinée, les boucles de ses cheveux que j’ai si souvent eu l’envie de bouleverser et qui ont d’ailleurs repoussé juste assez pour pouvoir lui tomber légèrement sur les yeux. Mon coeur chavire malgré lui devant une telle perfection. Apollon lui-même pourrait se cacher devant lui. J’ai déjà vu beaucoup de belles personnes. Mais lui … C’est autre chose, sa beauté intérieure fait rayonner sa perfection physique et ça le rend unique, précieux…

« **C’est vraiment moi. Bellamy…** » C’est impossible! Irréel. Mais.. j’ai tellement envie de le croire quand il me regarde à me bouffer l’âme comme il est en train de faire. C’est son regard, le seul qui est capable de sonder mon esprit. C’est invraisemblable, mais c’est tout autant invraisemblable qu’il arrive à l’imiter à ce point là. La vérité c’est que je meurs d’envie d’y croire. « **Ton Bellamy** » cette précision qu’il me donne au ralenti me fait frissonner de la tête au pied. Il ne m’en fallait pas plus. L’espoir renaît.

« **Bellamy ?** » Ma voix est enrouée par les larmes qui ont déjà été versées et celles qui sont prêtes à couler. Si je les laisse passer les frontières de mes yeux, elles ne s’arrêteront plus.

Il hoche la tête et étire ses lèvres pour me donner ce sourire en coin dont lui seul a le secret: « **Bonjour Princesse.** »

C’en est trop, je laisse se déverser le flot de larmes, mais ce sont des larmes de bonheur cette fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais c’est bien lui. Mon premier réflexe et de me jeter dans ses bras comme je l’ai fait tant de fois…mais je prends sur moi, ne sachant pas ce qu’il attend de moi après notre dernier échange qui a causé sa perte. Il doit surement me détester, me haïr. Après tout, la haine et l’amour sont étroitement liés. Mes yeux se fixent instinctivement vers l’endroit que j’ai transpercé quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas le voir à travers ses vêtements. Je remarque alors qu’il ne porte plus cette immonde robe blanche de Bardo, mais les vêtements qu’il portait la dernière fois que je l’avais serré dans mes bras sur Sanctum, lors de cette étreinte pleine d’espoir qui m’avait laissé penser que ce ne serait plus qu’une question de jour avant que nous soyons libres de nous dévoiler nos sentiments qui étaient devenus évidents.

Il est magnifique, il l’a toujours été de toute façon. Il est même mieux que ça, il est parfait. Et surtout, il est vivant. Enfin… je crois. Si je m’autorisais juste à le toucher, je pourrais en être sur…

Je me lève d’un bond, élancée par la passion et l’euphorie qui me submerge. Mais je n’arrive pas à avancer vers lui pour autant. J’ouvre la bouche , mais aucun son n’en sort.

« **Ça va Clarke, c’est bon…je sais, je sais que tu es désolée.** » Évidemment qu’il sait, mais ça ne change rien pour autant. Je suis au bord de l’effondrement. Je sens mes genoux flancher et il ne manque pas grand-chose pour que je m’écroule littéralement d’un moment à l’autre. Il doit le sentir, car c’est lui qui s’avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras… « **Hey, ça va aller…** »

« **Je suis tellement désolée …** » réussis-je à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

« **Je suis là maintenant.** » J’enfouis ma tête contre son cou. C’est bien son odeur, sa peau. Je les reconnaitrai entre mille. Il est vivant, en chair et en os. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il l’est. Il est en vie et je suis dans ses bras. Je ne demandai rien de plus même si je sais au fond de moi que je ne le mérite pas. J’essaye de me ressaisir et la pression de ses bras autour de mon corps aide naturellement à m’apaiser. Comme depuis toujours. Je parvins alors après quelques secondes, ou peut-être minutes, je ne sais pas trop, à réduire le débit de larmes qui s’échappent de mes yeux. J’hésite à me reculer légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder et lui parler, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à me détacher de cette étreinte si précieuse. Alors je laisse simplement échapper tout contre le creux de son cou: « **Comment …?** »

Malheureusement, il semble vouloir me regarder et c’est lui qui fait un pas en arrière et brise notre attachement. Cependant, il semble vouloir garder le lien puisqu’il fait glisser ses mains jusqu’aux miennes, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens. Je reconnais alors chaque courbe de ses mains, chaque pli, chaque écorchure. Son regard profondément encré dans mon âme, il me sourit malicieusement. Il y a longtemps que je n’avais pas vu ce sourire et je sens des milliers de papillons bourdonner dans mon ventre. Je me dis alors que je dois être affreuse à regarder, pathétique, avec les yeux rouges et gonflés d’avoir trop pleuré… Il ne semble pas s’en soucier et me contemple avec le même regard admiratif qui m’a toujours réconforté dans les pires moments.

« **Tu devrais peut-être t’asseoir ?** » Cette question me confirme le fait que je dois paraître pathétique! Je hoche la tête et retourne alors vers les marches, mais je garde une main dans la sienne pour l’inciter à m’accompagner, ce qu’il fait sans hésiter.

Nous nous asseyons tous les deux sur les mêmes marches sur lesquelles je me lamentais un peu plus tôt.

« **Clarke, quand tu as tiré…** » Je ne le laisse pas continuer et ces simples mots suffisent à relancer l’océan qui s’échappe de mes yeux. Je détourne la tête et pleure sans réussir à me contrôler « **Stop Clarke, s’il te plait j’ai besoin que tu m’écoutes. Je sais combien tu regrettes et que si tu pouvais revenir en arrière tu ferais les choses différemment, crois moi, je le sais! Mais c’est du passé et on ne peut rien changer. Le futur, lui par contre, est entre nos mains, et il commence aujourd’hui. Alors, sèche tes larmes, car j’ai toujours détesté te voir pleurer, et écoute-moi…d’accord?** »

Je hoche la tête en essuyant mes joues mouillées et prends quelques respirations pour essayer de maitriser mes émotions.

Il continue donc: « **Tu n’as pas visé aussi bien que tu le penses Clarke. Je devrais te redonner un petit cours de tir… »** me taquine-t-il en faisant allusion à notre premier rapprochement dans le dépôt d’armes et ce simple souvenir suffit à m’apaiser légèrement. **« La balle a fait énormément de dégât, mais elle est a passée à quelques millimètres du coeur, elle ne l’a pas touchée.** **Tu m’as loupé Wanheda.** » Cette allusion là ne me fait pas rire du tout.

« **J’aurais dû rester près de toi … Je…** »

« **Stop, tu m’avais promis de me laisser parler…** »

« **Excuse-moi, continue.** »

« **J’étais dans les vapes et j’ai vite sombré dans l’inconscience, pensant rendre mon dernier souffle et pour être honnête, j’étais partager entre la peur de mourir, la tristesse que ce soit ta main qui m’ai ôté la vie, mais aussi le soulagement d’en finir avec tout ce chaos…enfin bref, je me suis réveillé, si on peut dire ça, dans un endroit vraiment étrange , je pensais être au paradis, car ma mère m’est apparue. Elle luisait de la même lumière que la première fois que je l’avais vu, lorsque j’avais dû gravir cette satanée montagne…** » Mon regard interrogateur a dû l’interpeler, car il cru bon de préciser « **ça c’est une autre histoire que je prendrai le temps de te raconter plus tard…** »

Je hoche encore la tête puisque j’ai promis de le laisser parler sans l’interrompre.

« **Ma mère s’est alors avancée vers moi et j’ai compris que ce n’était pas vraiment elle. J’avais transcendé. Je te passe les détails, mais elle m’a expliqué que Sheidheda avait convaincu les gardes encore en vie sur Sanctum de me ramener sur Bardo avec lui. C’est une raclure, mais ce type n’a qu’une parole. Il avait promis de m’aider et c’est ce qu’il a fait. Une fois sur Bardo, j’ai été soigné. Enfin, c’est un bien grand mot. Ils n’ont pas réellement eu le temps de me soigner vu l’étendue des dégâts et le peu de temps qu’il s’est passé. Mais leurs soins ont suffi à me maintenir en vie, inconscient, mais vivant. Donc quand le test a eu lieu et que l’espèce humaine a transcendé, j’en faisais partie.** »

Je laisse échapper un soupir de satisfaction qui me vaut un large sourire.

« **Ma mère, ou peu importe qui c’était, m’a alors expliqué que j’avais le choix d’évoluer ou de rester humain. J’ai demandé où tu étais et elle m’a tout expliqué. Elle m’a dit que nos amis avaient choisi de ne pas te laisser porter ce fardeau seule pour une fois et ça m’a soulagé. Mais je ne me sentais pas prêt, j’avais toujours de la colère, de la déception en moi. Elle m’a alors accordé du temps pour réfléchir. Selon elle, j’étais dans une situation exceptionnelle et mes actes méritaient bien une tolérance de sa part. De plus, elle m’a confié avoir peut-être était un peu trop dur en te jugeant et que cette possibilité serait alors son cadeau à ton attention si je décidai finalement de revenir vers toi….Elle m’a alors accordé 1 mois humain. Mais le temps passe différemment là-bas. Il ne s’est passé que quelques jours pour moi. Quoi qu’il en soit, j’étais bien, réellement. À peine m’eut-elle accordé ce délai de réflexion qu’une petite tête brune s’est jetée dans mes bras: Madi.** »

Je me remets à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois-ci. Savoir qu’ils étaient tous les deux me remplit d’une chaleur apaisante.

« **Madi m’a raconté ce que j’avais loupé à sa façon… bien sûr, elle a plaidé ta cause même si elle n’en avait pas réellement besoin. Quand j’ai appris ce que Cadogan lui fait fait, j’ai compris que même si j’ai eu raison de croire en la transcendance, je n’aurai jamais de l’avoir confiance en Bill. Je ne me serai jamais pardonné d’avoir mis Madi entre ses mains…ce qui lui a fait. Ce que tu as enduré… C’est affreux Clarke. Je suis autant désolé que tu l’es…crois-moi.** »

Mon coeur se serre au souvenir du corps de Madi, inerte sur cette table de M-cap…

« **Nous avons souvent regardé ce qu’il se passer ici tu sais, car oui, ils le peuvent de là haut. Madi est heureuse, épanouie, avec ses amis. Tout le monde l’adore comme tu dois t’en douter. Elle a même un petit ami, Lucas. Je n’ai pas apprécié au début, mais c’est un gentil garçon… Enfin bref, le temps à passé et plus je regardai ici, plus j’avais envie d’être à vos côtés. Il n’y a plus de chaos, plus de guerre, juste la paix. Je te voyais te lamenter sur ces marches, me pleurer. Et sans que je n’aie pu m’en rendre compte, je n’avais plus aucune trace de rancoeur en moi et je t’avais définitivement pardonné. J’avais ma réponse: une éternité paisible sans toi ou une vie d’humain sur terre à tes côtés. Mon choix était pris. J’ai fait mes adieux à Madi qui m’a fait promettre de te dire à quel point elle était heureuse, qu’elle t’aimait et ne t’oublierait jamais. Et puis…me voilà!** »

J’ouvre la bouche, stupéfaite.

« **Je te pardonne Clarke, comme je l’ai toujours fait. Je veux simplement aller de l’avant maintenant. Avec toi, vraiment, comme ça aurait toujours dû l’être.** »

« **C’est trop beau pour être vrai. Je ne le mérite vraiment pas …je ne te mérite pas.** » Laissais-je échapper.

« **Crois-moi, s’il y a une seule personne qui mérite d’être heureuse, c’est bien toi. Tu ne le réalises peut-être pas, mais moi oui. Tout ce que tu as traversé, toutes les pertes, les souffrances, les choix et les responsabilités… C’est bien trop pour une seule personne. Forcément tu as craqué, tu as changé. Mais je suis là maintenant, et je ne t’abandonnerai pas, je te rappellerai qui tu es au fond de toi chaque jour si je le dois. Tu es exceptionnelle Clarke…ne dis pas que tu ne me mérites pas, jamais. C’est en grande partie grâce à toi si je suis devenu l’homme que je suis aujourd’hui.** »

Je le regarde et mon coeur s’enflamme. Les mots s’échappent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Ces mots qui étaient aux bords de mes lèvres toutes ces années: « **Je t’aime** »

Il sourit. Mon Dieu que ce sourire est beau… « **Je sais, moi aussi je t’aime. Je t’ai aimé dès notre premier regard même si je n’ai pas de la suite compris ce sentiment. Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer et je sais que je t’aimerai pour le restant de mes jours, chaque jour un peu plus. Nous avons une seconde chance toi et moi. Vivons-la pleinement.** »

Les mots sont superflus à présent. Les mots ne suffisent de toute façon pas à exprimer l’intensité de ce que je ressens. Les actes parlent plus fort que les mots. Alors je pose passionnément mes lèvres contre les siennes et scelle notre lien par un baiser intense, désespéré. La frustration et l’envie présente ces centaines d’années se reflètent dans la puissance de cette connexion. J’ai envie de plus, j’ai envie de lui tout entier. Mais je ne veux rien précipiter. Je ne veux rien gâcher. Je veux rendre chaque instant passé avec lui unique et merveilleux…et ce bunker, malgré tout ce qu’il représente, c’est loin d’être l’endroit idéal…

Mais ce baiser…aucun mot ne pourrait le qualifier. J’ai l’impression qu’il m’insuffle la vie, la vraie, la promesse d’un avenir radieux et précieux. J’ai l’impression de retrouver la partie de moi que j’ai toujours sentie manquante. C’est donc ça cette sensation que l’on a lorsqu’on s’unit enfin à son âme soeur, cette plénitude intense et indéfinissable ? 

Nos lèvres se séparent, à bout de souffle… « **Tu veux peut-être aller rejoindre les autres? Ta soeur? Tu peux -être fier d’elle tu sais, Octavia a beaucoup murie, elle aussi a beaucoup de choses à te raconter.** »

« **Je sais oui…j’ai tout vu rappelle toi. On ira les retrouver oui… Mais pas tout de suite. On a le temps. On a toute une vie pour cela. Pour le moment, je veux juste savourer cet instant et te garder un peu pour moi tout seul…J’ai attendu plus d’un siècle que ce moment arrive et je veux profiter. C’est notre instant à nous. Rien qu’à nous. Là, tout de suite, je n’ai besoin de rien qu’autre que de toi.** »

« **J’espérais que tu dises ça … Moi aussi, je n’ai besoin que de toi, là, maintenant, et pour le reste de ma vie… Maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore jusque’à ce que nos lèvres soient usées…maintenant que je t’ai gouté, jamais plus je ne pourrai me passer de toi.** »

« **Tout ce que tu veux Princesse… Whatever the hell you want…** »


End file.
